boltfire200fandomcom-20200213-history
Free Siggies You Can Use
We're bored, so we're making siggies for you people. Want one, ask us first! Note: These will not have links, but I can link them up if you want to use it. And if you like the sig, but want a change of color, then tell us! <3 You could use it for any wiki, its fine! Note: Most of these fonts have to be downloaded. dafont.com is where you can find these fonts for them (Blackjack, Falling Rain, Bright Young Things, etc.) Trust me, it's worth it to get them. ---- Luffles 'you 'with 'all 'my 'heart~' Living 'till 'the 'end 'of 'my 'life~ Our ''' '''time 'together ' has 'come ' to ' '''an ' '''end... Even if 'I 'ever 'lose 'my 'memory, 'I will' 'never 'forget 'you <3 ~ If life was perfect than I'd still be here with you ~ It's 'never 'too 'late 'to 'start 'dreaming Reality Is An Illusion But My Love For You Is Not I'm blind-folded on this carriage ride ''that they call life'' I'd never ''live'' If I'' ''had to live a ''life'' without you The Rain Is Beautiful And The Bright Fire Is Alight Everyone ''Is ''beautiful ''in ''their ''own ''way My Brother Rules The Johnsons The ''Cold ''Never ''Bothered ''Me ''Anyway '' Dreams 'Are 'Just 'A 'Better 'Reality' ~There Is Nothing That I Love As Much As I Love You~ F''R'O''''Z'E'N'' ~When I Die I Want To Be With You~ ~I Want To Travel Around With A Mad Man In A Blue BoxClara, are you sure you're not suffering from that head injury? ~ Sometimes Letting ''Go'' Is The Only Option But It's ''An Option'' ''That We'Take'' Firey Is Beautiful HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining My Pain Is Everlasting Oh I May Be ''On The Side Of The 'Angels, But Don't Think ''For One Second That I ''Am One Of Them'' You brought ''me into '' this, so ''now you're ''going to ''bring me out'' Come ''and ''get ''me '' It's ''Easy ''To ''Hate, ''But ''It's ''Not ''Easy ''To ''Love'' '''Catch Me 'If You Can' When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! I like 'smiles. When 'you wear them, 'nobody knows 'what you're really 'thinking' This ''endless ''world... ''This ''endless ''snow... '' That's no blizzard, that's my sister That day...That was the day our tragedy was set in motion Don't You See? We're Dying Dying around you Yay! Spring is here! - For Sea~ The colors are hard to see but she wanted it :P "What do you call a pile of cats?" "A Meow-tain!" I'm sorry for being in love with you Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane I see the horizon that once held you in... DREAMS OF LOVE You're going to hear me ROAR WHATEVER~ I Told You I'm Not Perfect You could have listened Firey! Happy Year Of Oneness!(That's a thing, right?) I just wish life was so perfect that you can never feel pain... C A P T I V A T E D Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:For All Category:Siggies